Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to smart polling frequency in datastores in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. In recent years, both software and hardware technologies have experienced amazing advancement.
With the advancement of these technologies, many computing systems utilize user interfaces of computing devices to display data. To obtain this data for display, for example, the data must be gathered from the computing system. To improve overall efficiency and lessen resource use, among other benefits, there is a continuing need to gather data on a more efficient basis from the computing systems.